


I Don't Want You To Worry

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Food Poisoning, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Anon prompted: Set between New directions and New New York. Blaine gets food posioning and is trying to hide it from everyone else in the loft all afternoon to not ruin their dinner plans. Kurt eventually figures it out. After eating a bad sandwich, Blaine ends up getting very sick.  He tries to hide it from everyone, but when the secret’s out, Blaine realizes he’s sicker than even he realized and Kurt drags him to the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited version of one of my older stories. 
> 
> Read the original: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/137059486220/i-dont-want-you-to-worry
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/151267824975/i-dont-want-you-to-worry-edited-version

Blaine knew the second he took a bite of his turkey sandwich the previous day that it had tasted weird. He knew it was going to be a mistake to not toss it in the nearest trashcan, but he hadn’t eaten all day and didn’t have time to go back and buy a different sandwich, so he ate it anyway.

He was regretting that now.

To be more specific, he started regretting that decision when his stomach began to revolt against him and he found himself leaning over the toilet three hours earlier.

Blaine prided himself in being a people pleaser. He loved to make other people happy. However, it was also his downfall. He didn’t want to interfere with the plans everyone had already made. Rachel was going out with the Funny Girl cast, Sam was supposed to go over to Artie’s to play video games, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone for their date night. Blaine knew that the second he told anyone that he had food poisoning, everyone would want to stay home and take care of him instead of doing what they originally planned.

Blaine figured that the best way to avoid anyone finding out was to pretend that nothing was wrong. He was going to school to be an actor. It seemed like the perfect time to practice. He was always discreet about getting up to go to the bathroom. He never left the bathroom without brushing his teeth. And in an futile effort to stay hydrated, he constantly sipped on a Gatorade.

He was doing good, or so he thought. He had managed to make it to lunchtime and no one had a clue, however, with lunchtime came food, and he wasn’t up to eating. His stomach was hurting and when it wasn’t hurting, he was throwing up. Eating lunch seemed like some kind of cruel torture. Regardless, he was determined to continue the farce of appearing well, and picked up the sandwich placed in front of him. He took one bite of the sandwich that Kurt had graciously made, and immediately willed himself not to gag. After that bite, he didn’t want to risk eating any more, so he waited for Kurt, Rachel, and Sam to all turn their backs. As soon as they were facing the opposite direction, he quickly and quietly rushed over to the trashcan and threw away the sandwich. He casually returned to his seat and sat down, hoping nobody noticed.

“You’re done already?” Rachel asked when she turned around and saw Blaine’s empty plate.

“Yeah, man, I know I eat fast, but that’s like super speed,” Sam added.

“I was really hungry,” Blaine lied. He tried to just brush it off, but his stomach was cramping and he was so nauseous, and Kurt watched him just one second longer than Blaine wanted him too.

“You okay?” Kurt mouthed, concerned.

Blaine knew that he had been found out, but he still wasn’t ready to give in to everyone helping him, so he just shrugged and mouthed “I’ll be fine” back to Kurt. Kurt didn’t like his answer, but, knowing Blaine, he figured Blaine didn’t want to call attention to himself. Kurt played along and continued eating his sandwich as if nothing was wrong. However, Kurt’s worries increased when Blaine once again excused himself to the bathroom.

While Blaine was in the bathroom, the rest of the group decided that as they waited for the evening to arrive, they would gather in their living room area to watch a movie. Before anyone else could, Kurt claimed the couch for Blaine and himself, wanting to make sure Blaine was comfortable. Sam picked out The Hunger Games and put the DVD in while the rest of them got settled. It didn’t take long for Blaine to join them, and when he did, he smiled appreciatively at Kurt and curled up next to him on the couch. 

Even though he wasn’t quite sure what was wrong, Kurt knew something was up with Blaine, so he let Blaine curl up against him, and tried to comfort him in any way possible. He rubbed his hand up and down Blaine’s side soothingly, which, under normal circumstances, would have put Blaine to sleep. However, with his stomach hurting, sleep was not going to happen. 

Kurt started to put the pieces together when he felt Blaine’s abdomen tense up. The constant excusing himself, the bottle of Gatorade, throwing away his lunch, and the tense muscles made it clear to Kurt that Blaine wasn’t fine, but was hiding that he really wasn’t feeling well. So, Kurt maneuvered Blaine so that Blaine’s back was against Kurt’s chest, giving Kurt easy access to rub Blaine’s stomach soothingly instead of his side. 

When Blaine figured out what Kurt had done, he turned slightly in Kurt’s embrace so that he could mouth “Thanks” to Kurt without Rachel or Sam seeing.

Kurt smiled sympathetically back at Blaine and mouthed, “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Blaine mouthed back and then turned his head back to face the television.

Aside from Blaine having to get up a few times during the movie and Kurt figuring out Blaine was sick, Blaine had pulled off not calling attention to himself all afternoon. Moments after the credits started on the movie, Sam grabbed his jacket and headed off to Artie’s place for a little while. About half an hour after Sam left, Rachel left as well, saying not to expect her back until late that night. 

“So what’s really going on Blaine?” Kurt asked once Rachel had closed the door of their loft behind her. 

Just as Blaine was about to answer, a particularly strong wave of nausea washed over him and he rushed to the bathroom, no longer hiding the fact that he was spending the day over the toilet. Kurt followed him into the bathroom and leaned down next to Blaine, trying to comfort him.

“Date night’s canceled,” Kurt declared as he reached over to flush the toilet. Blaine cautiously stood up and faced Kurt. Kurt, however, was concerned about Blaine, and didn’t want to risk Blaine getting worse if they went out.

“I’m fine, Kurt,” Blaine insisted.

“Says the guy who just puked his guts out.”

“I’ve been doing it all day,” Blaine finally admitted. “Every time I’ve gotten up, I’ve thrown up.”

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and led him back to their bed and forced him to lay down. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked, voice laced with concern for his sick fiancé.

Blaine groaned as his stomach cramped. “Because I didn’t want a little food poisoning to ruin anyone’s plans. You and I both know that Sam and Rachel would have stayed if they knew.”

Kurt grabbed the trashcan from underneath his desk and put in next to Blaine’s side of the bed, then crawled up behind him to hold him. “Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have said anything to them.”

“I didn’t want you to worry about me,” Blaine said, reaching for the trashcan. Now that he didn’t have to hide it, he wasn’t going to try to keep from throwing up. 

“But now I’m really worried about you. You think it’s food poisoning?”

Blaine nodded just before he retched into the trashcan. 

Kurt felt helpless watching his fiancé vomit once again, especially knowing that Blaine had been suffering alone all day. He sat there rubbing Blaine’s back until Blaine returned the trashcan to the floor and laid back down. “The sandwich I ate yesterday from that deli down the street tasted off, but I hadn’t eaten anything all day so I was starving and ate it anyway. Regretting it now.”

“Have you been able to keep anything down at all?”

“No, but I’ll be fine, Kurt. Don’t worry.”

“Blaine, I’m going to worry. If you haven’t been able to keep anything down, then you’re getting dehydrated. I’m more concerned about whether or not I should be taking you to the hospital right now.”

Blaine rolled over to face Kurt. “I am fine.”

“No you aren’t. How many times have you thrown up today?” Kurt whipped out his phone and looked up the symptoms of food poisoning. He needed to know what was going on with Blaine and what he should do. It was how Kurt felt like he could control the situation.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t keeping count.”

Kurt scanned over the list of symptoms and put his hand to Blaine’s forehead. “You have a fever. Anything else I should know about?”

Blaine took the phone out of Kurt’s hand and read the symptoms, and then handed back the phone. “Yes, to all of the above. But I’ve been trying to stay hydrated, I swear. That’s why I’ve been drinking the Gatorade.”

“It’s doing you no good if it comes right back up.”

“How about we make a deal? If for the next to hours I only throw up once or twice, we skip the hospital.”

Kurt sighed. He knew that Blaine hated hospitals ever since Sadie Hawkins and Michael week. “Fine. I’ll wait to drag you off to the hospital. But Blaine, I swear if you keep throwing up at the rate you have been, you’re going. No arguments.”

“Okay,” Blaine sighed. “Let’s just wait and see.” 

When the first hour had passed and Blaine had only thrown up once, he was beginning to feel hopeful that maybe whatever was eating him alive from the inside was either gone or giving up. However, when the second hour had passed, he had thrown up a few more times, and Kurt was beginning to panic.

“What if something else is wrong with you and it’s not just food poisoning?” Kurt said, his concern getting the best of him as he paced back and forth.

“It’s just food poisoning, Kurt.”

“But how are you sure?”

“Because I’m sure I ate a bad sandwich yesterday.”

“What if you get dehydrated?”

“I probably am dehydrated. Nothing downing another Gatorade won’t fix.”

“What if you die?”

“I’m not going to die,” Blaine said, looking and Kurt incredulously. “Kurt, are you really that scared?”

Kurt stopped pacing the floor and turned to face Blaine for the first time since Kurt had started panicking. Kurt had tears streaming down his face and his worry for his fiancé’s health was evident all over his face.

“Kurt,” Blaine sighed, “Come here.” Kurt walked over to Blaine and sat down on the bed next to him. “You weren’t this worried whenever you took care of me in high school.”

“That was different. If something went wrong, I could always call my dad. I can’t now.” Kurt was about 10 seconds from completely losing it. His anxiety surrounding Blaine’s health was through the roof.

Blaine realized just how worried Kurt was and decided to give in to Kurt’s desire to take him to the hospital. “If you’re that worried about me, I’ll go. But I promise you that I’m going to be fine.”

“But you don’t know that for sure!” Kurt cried. “Please let me take you to the hospital.” 

“Fine. Let’s go,” Blaine said, sitting up and sliding on his shoes. “We’ll go.”

Armed with plastic bags (just in case), Kurt and Blaine left the loft and headed for the nearest emergency room.

Once they got there, Kurt walked over to a desk to grab a clipboard for he and Blaine to fill out. Between the two of them, they quickly got the paperwork filled out and were ushered into a room to see the triage nurse. They were surprised that they hospital wasn’t busier and at the speed in which they were seen by the triage nurse. They weren’t going to complain though. The quicker they went through this, the better. 

Blaine sat patiently in the chair while the nurse took his vitals. “Any way we can speed this up a little? I’m really nauseous.”

The nurse smiled at Blaine sympathetically and handed him a bucket just in case. “I’ll try to go as fast as I can, sweetie. How long have you been nauseous?”

“All day. I’ve thrown up all day too.”

“Any abdominal pain?”

“Yes.”

“Can you rate it for me?”

“7.”

Just then, Blaine once again threw up into the bucket. Kurt rushed over to stand next to him and rub his back while he vomited. 

“Sorry about that,” Blaine said once he finished. 

The nurse took the bucket from Blaine and rinsed it out, then handed it back to him. 

“It’s fine sweetie. You’re not the first person to throw up in this room. Diarrhea?”

“Yes.”

The nurse asked Blaine a few more questions, and then asked if Blaine had anything else he’d like her to know. 

“Yeah,” Blaine said. “One thing. I’m pretty sure it’s food poisoning, but my fiancé over here was having a panic attack over my health.”

The nurse smiled at the two. “It’s obvious to me that he loves you very much. If it is just food poisoning, then you guys will be on your way home fairly soon. They’ll probably give you some fluids through an IV and maybe some antibiotics as well, and send you on your way.” Then she turned to Kurt. “If it’s something more, then I promise we’ll take good care of him.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said.

“So, because you’re vomiting and quite often from what I understand, I’m going to go ahead and get you to get settled in an ER room,” the nurse explained. “You might have to wait for a little bit back there, but at least it’s a little more private than the waiting room in case you throw up again. Okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine agreed.

“First, let me go ahead and get you a bracelet real quick.” The nurse typed in the info from Blaine’s clipboard and printed out a hospital bracelet for him. “Hold out your dominant arm, please.” 

Blaine lifted up his right arm and the nurse quickly attached the bracelet to Blaine’s wrist.

“Okay, Blaine. Ready?” the nurse said once the bracelet was secured around Blaine’s wrist.

“As ready as I’m going to be,” Blaine said, standing up.

“Okay, if you two will follow me, I’ll go ahead and take you on down to the treatment area. There, they’ll get you settled because I have to get back to triage,” the nurse said as she led them out of the triage room and down the hall to the emergency room. She handed the nurses behind the nurses’ station Blaine’s information and her assessment and bid Kurt and Blaine goodbye. 

One of the nurses came out from behind the nurses’ station and led Kurt and Blaine down to one of the empty rooms. “I’m Julia, and I’ll probably be the nurse that you see the most while you’re here,” she said, introducing herself.

“I’m Kurt,” Kurt said from his seat next to Blaine’s bed.

“And you probably already guessed that I’m Blaine,” Blaine joked as he sat down on the bed.

“Sweetie, you’d probably be more comfortable in a hospital gown,” Julia said, opening one of the cabinets. “Your fiancé can help you put it on. If you have sweatpants or pajama pants with you, you can put those on too. Just send Kurt here out into the hall to wave me down when you’re redressed.”

Once the nurse stepped out of the room to give them some sense of privacy, Blaine sighed as he removed his shirt. “I wish I had thought to change before we left the loft.”

Kurt smiled and walked over to his bag that he brought. He had brought along his laptop and his phone charger just in case they were going to be here for a while. Then he reached inside the bag and pulled out a pair of Blaine’s pajama pants. 

“You are a lifesaver. Best fiancé ever,” Blaine said, reaching over for the pajama pants. 

Kurt walked over to help Blaine tie the hospital gown once Blaine had his pajama pants on. “I know,” he joked. Then he stepped out into the hall and waved down Julia.

“Okay, boys,” Julia said, reentering the room holding a few things that Blaine couldn’t determine what they were. “From what they assessed in triage, I’m going to take some blood real quick, just as a precaution. I know you believe it’s food poisoning, but we just want to make sure. I’ll also go ahead and get an IV started so that when the doctor decides to give you fluids, there won’t be a problem. He already has your file, so I’m sure that will be decided soon. Plus, I can go ahead and give you some morphine and see if we can’t get you feeling more comfortable.” 

Blaine, who had a strong hatred for needles, reached out for Kurt’s hand with his right hand as the nurse approached his left hand. Kurt squeezed it and held it tightly as the nurse slid the needle into Blaine’s hand. Julia quickly took a couple vials of blood and then injected the morphine into the IV. 

“I’ll let you rest some. If you need to throw up, there’s a trashcan as well as a bucket right over there. I’ll be down the hall if you need anything,” Julia said just as she left the room.

“This sucks,” Blaine said after a moment. “But on the bright side, I’m currently not doubling over in pain and I think I might actually be slightly high.”

Kurt chuckled at the relaxed expression on Blaine’s face. “I know it sucks, babe, but thank you for coming here for me.”

“Seeing you that upset was killing me. I would have done anything to get you to relax. If I had known you were going to get that panicked over food poisoning, I would have told you earlier.”

“Get some rest, Blaine.”

Blaine closed his eyes. “Okay.”

After about fifteen minutes or so and after Blaine had thrown up again, the on call doctor walked into Blaine’s room holding some paperwork in his hands. “Blaine Anderson?” the doctor said as he entered the room.

“That’s me,” Blaine whispered from his spot on the bed, voice hoarse from throwing up so much throughout the day.

“I’m Dr. Williams. How are you feeling?”

“Not too great, honestly.”

“Well, I’ll get straight to the point. You do have food poisoning. It’s caused by a bacteria, so what I’m going to do is give you some antibiotics through your IV to knock it out faster. Also, you are showing early signs of dehydration, so we’re going to give you fluids through your IV as well. I’ll also give you a prescription for some antibiotics that you’ll take for the next several days just to make sure that the bacteria from the food are gone. Sound good to you?”

“Whatever needs to be done to make me feel less miserable and my fiancé less panicked about me sounds good to me.”

Dr. Williams chuckled. “Well, we’ll get you feeling as better as we can and on your way home in about an hour, give or take. Then, you’re probably going to want to take it easy for a day or so. Julia will be in here in a few minutes to get your IV hooked up to your fluids and antibiotic. I’ll be around to check on you after your medication is finished. Okay?”

“Sounds good,” Blaine said to the doctor. As soon as the doctor had left the room, Blaine turned his head to face Kurt. “I told you it was just food poisoning.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Okay so it was just food poisoning. But you’re getting IV fluids and antibiotics. So you’re at least worst that you thought. And you were going to try to tough it out through date night.”

“Because I love you and didn’t want to disrupt date night.”

“Well, I love you and don’t want you sick and can give up date night so that you can feel better,” Kurt countered.

“Aww, it was supposed to be date night?” Julia said as she entered the room with the necessary things in hand. “Date night spent in the ER. Isn’t that a story to tell future children?”

Kurt laughed. “Yeah. Instead of going out to eat, there have been tears, vomiting, a panic attack, and a trip to the hospital.”

Blaine yawned. “I just want out of here as soon as I can so I can go crawl into bed in our apartment and fall asleep. I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, food poisoning will do that to you. We’ll get you out of here soon. Your antibiotics won’t take very long and neither will your saline drip. When those are done, the doctor will come back in here and check on you. Chances are you’ll be in your own bed in an hour or so. Or at least on your way home to your own bed.”

“Thanks,” Blaine said, smiling at Julia.

“I’ll be down the hall if you need anything.”

Julia once again left the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine to entertain themselves while they waited. 

“So what do we do about date night?” Blaine said as he looked up at the bags of fluid dripping into his veins. He didn’t bother hiding his disappointment that the night had been ruined due to a bad sandwich.

“What do you mean what do we do about date night? Date night got canceled,” Kurt reminded him. 

“Are we going to reschedule date night?” 

Kurt thought for a moment, then looked at his cell phone to see what time it was. “Okay, I’ll tell you what. It is 8:00 on Wednesday night. They said for you to take it easy for the next couple days. Friday night we’ll have date night. Sound like a plan?”

Blaine yawned. He was exhausted but wanted to stay awake until he was back in the loft in his and Kurt’s bed. “Sounds like a plan. Sorry I ruined tonight.”

“The only thing you should be sorry for is for not telling me hours before you finally did. If I had to choose between your health and date nights, I’d choose your health any day. When it comes down to you, I don’t care about date nights. You mean more to me than dinner out. I’m sorry for completely losing it.”

“You care. I understand.”

Kurt smiled. “Let’s see if there’s anything on TV to watch while we wait. Maybe there’s something good on.” Kurt turned on the television in the room and flipped through the channels, finally settling on watching Mulan on Disney because nothing else was on. 

Every so often, Kurt would look over to the bags of fluid hanging on Blaine’s IV pole. When he noticed that they were low, he pushed the call button to alert Julia without actually having to step into the hall. 

“What do you need boys?” Julia asked as she entered the room.

Kurt pointed over to the bags, and Julia walked over to them. 

“Looks like your just about done. I’ll see if I can’t get Dr. Williams back down here and see if we can get you boys on your way home,” Julia said brightly before leaving the room.

Moments later, Julia walked back in with Dr. Williams following behind. “Okay boys. How are you feeling, Blaine?” Dr. Williams asked.

“I’ve been better but I’ve been worse. To be honest, I want nothing more than to crawl into my bed and go to sleep,” Blaine answered honestly.

“Well, then, let’s get you to your bed. I’m going to hand this to your fiancé,” he said, holding up a slip of paper. “It’s your prescription for your antibiotics for the next few days. You’ll take one pill three times a day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, for ten days.” Dr. Williams handed the slip of paper to Kurt. “Now, I just need you to sign this slip of paper and then Julia will get you ready to leave.”

Blaine quickly signed the discharge form, ready to head home.

“Okay, Blaine, I know you’re excited to get out of here,” Julia said, “but I need you to be still for just a moment longer while I take the IV out of your hand.”

Julia skillfully removed the IV as quickly and painlessly as possible, then stepped out of the room while Kurt helped Blaine redress, since Blaine was tired and still a little high after the morphine. Kurt quickly used an app on his phone to call for a taxi since he didn’t want to take Blaine on the subway, and by the time the taxi had been called and Blaine was dressed, Julia had reentered the room with a wheelchair. 

“It’s up to you whether you use it or not,” she explained, “but you look pretty tired, and getting out of the hospital is a good excuse for getting to be a little on the lazy side, so I brought it just in case.”

Blaine didn’t turn down the wheelchair. He just simply got off of the bed and sat down in the chair. 

“Hope you feel 100% again soon, Blaine!” Julia called as Kurt pushed Blaine out of the emergency department and towards their waiting taxi.

They made their way home relatively quickly, making one brief stop at the nearby 24-hour pharmacy to fill Blaine’s prescription. Then they entered the loft, where Blaine made a beeline for the couch. 

“I thought you wanted to go to bed,” Kurt said, confused.

“I want to rescue some of date night, so come over here and lets finish Mulan if it’s still on,” Blaine explained.

Kurt chuckled lightly and walked over to the couch. He flipped on their television and turned it to Disney Channel, and then pulled Blaine down so that his head was resting in Kurt’s lap. “At least lay down and rest.”

Not long after they had gotten back from the hospital, Rachel had returned from her night out. Blaine had dozed off on Kurt’s lap, but Kurt hadn’t wanted to move him into the bedroom just yet. Moving him meant possibly waking him up, and Kurt didn’t want to do that just yet. It also meant stepping away from Blaine when Rachel and Sam got back, and Kurt wanted Blaine close to him to reassure himself that Blaine was indeed fine.

“Hey Kurt!” Rachel exclaimed as she entered the loft.

“Hey Rach,” Kurt said tiredly, his exhaustion that was left in the wake of his intense worry finally starting to show. “How was hanging out with the cast?”

“Oh it was a blast! How was date night?”

Kurt sighed. “Date night got canceled.”

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked, confused. Then she spotted the white bracelet still on Blaine’s wrist. “Wait. Why is Blaine wearing a hospital bracelet? Did you guys get in an accident or something?”

“No. Blaine decided to hide that he had food poisoning all day. Ended up dehydrated,” Kurt explained. “We just got back a little while ago and he’s exhausted so please don’t wake him up or make a big deal out of it.” He ran his hand through Blaine’s curls as he spoke, still wanting to comfort Blaine in some way.

“How did he manage to hide it?”

“He’s apparently a damn good actor. But once we got to the ER, he was obviously miserable. They gave him some fluids and some antibiotics through an IV and some morphine for the pain he was in, and then a prescription for the next 10 days as well as orders to take it easy for a couple of days. It’s been an interesting evening.”

“What’s been an interesting evening?” Sam said as he re-entered the loft.

Kurt looked up at Sam. “This evening was an interesting evening. Keep quiet. Blaine and I just got back from the emergency room and he’s exhausted. We’ll be off your bed in a few minutes. I was letting him rest some before we headed to our room. He wanted to finish watching Mulan, but dozed off pretty quickly.”

“What do you mean you guys just got back from the ER?” Sam asked a little too loudly, causing Blaine to wake up.

“I have food poisoning,” Blaine mumbled as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “Ended up dehydrated and apparently scaring the hell out of Kurt, so I went to the hospital, got IV fluids and antibiotics, and now I’m back.”

“That sucks, dude,” Sam said, sympathetically. “Hope you feel better soon.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Blaine said, smiling at his friend. 

“Yeah, Blaine. Feel better. Take it easy, okay?” Rachel said, concerned for her friend.

“I will, Rachel. Thanks.”

Kurt stood up after Blaine had said his thanks to Rachel. “Come on, Blaine. Let’s go to bed.”

“Gladly,” Blaine said, standing up and shuffling towards his and Kurt’s bed. As soon as the curtains were closed, he quickly discarded his clothes, put on pajamas and crawled into bed. Kurt walked over to Blaine with a pair of scissors in hand and cut the hospital bracelet off of his wrist before changing into his pajamas and sliding into bed beside Blaine.

“I love you, and I’m really glad you’re okay,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine close to him.

Blaine relaxed in Kurt’s hold. “I love you, too,” he said smiling. The last thing he felt before drifting off to sleep was the light kiss that Kurt had placed on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/151267824975/i-dont-want-you-to-worry-edited-version


End file.
